


Agents of Storybrooke

by SupremeFamilyFan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Curses, Don't steal my stuff, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Long Lost Family, Magic, Romance, will add tags as necessary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeFamilyFan/pseuds/SupremeFamilyFan
Summary: I don't even know where to begin.  Drizella/Ivy cast a dark curse and separated all the fairytale characters and somehow the SHIELD crew got sucked into it.  Daisy and Coulson's daughter, Lola, is the "Henry" or "Lucy" in this story as she is the one who brings Daisy back to Storybrooke to break the curse.  I hope y'all like this!
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Cinderella | Jacinda Vidrio/Henry Mills, Emma Swan/Killian Jones, Gideon/Mulan, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 8





	Agents of Storybrooke

* * *

**Agents of Storybrooke**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
As always, I own nothing.

 **Rating:**  
M (just because I never know where I'm going with a story until I get there and I don't like changing the rating as I go)

 **Genre:**  
Romance  
Family  
Hurt/Comfort  
Emotional Hurt/Comfort  
Action/Adventure  
Fantasy  
Fairytale  
Angst  
Drama

 **Pairings:  
** Coulsy - Phil Coulson/Daisy Johnson  
CaptainSwan - Killian Jones/Emma Swan  
Snowing - Snow White/Prince Charming (Mary-Margaret Blanchard/David Nolan)  
Rumbelle - Rumplestiltskin/Belle  
Cindermills - Jacinda Vidiro (Cinderella)/Henry Mills  
MackYo - Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez  
WovenWarrior - Gideon/Mulan

 **Lyrics Used:**  
Lady Antebellum - "Bartender"  
Jennifer Morrison - "Emma's Theme"

* * *

The First Moment

* * *

_Do what you gotta do to forget his name | Now, there's only one thing left for me to do | Slip on my favorite dress and skyhigh leather boots | Check the mirror one last time | And, kiss the past goodbye_

* * *

_**Boston, MA  
June 12th, 2020  
10:00 pm** _

Daisy Johnson let her mind shut down as she moved to the beat of the song playing in the club. She always hated this date. It was the anniversary of the day her husband and daughter had been killed. It also marked the end of her career with SHIELD. After all, what good was a SHIELD agent that couldn't even protect her own family? So, she did, tonight, what she did every year. She slipped into a skintight faux leather mini dress with sheer triangular cutouts along the sides. The strapless neckline highlighted her chest and her ample bosom. Her kneehigh leather boots completed the outfit. Her smokey eyeshadow and shimmering lip gloss - along with her lean and toned body and flawless, olive, complexion - were turning the head of every man in the club. Her dark brown locks fell in soft curls around her shoulders. Daisy was well aware of all the looks she was getting. Sometimes, she would let some lucky guy take her home - always disappearing before the poor sap woke up. the next morning - and other times - like tonight - she just wanted to dance and drink until she forgot what day it was.

_What I'm really needing now is a double shot of Crown | Chase that disco ball around | Go until they cut me off | Wanna get a little lost | In the noise, in the lights | Hey, bartender, pour 'em hot, tonight | Till the party and the music and the truth collide | Bring it till his memory fades away | Hey, bartender_

Daisy threw back the last of her third double shot of Crown Royal as she surveyed the dance floor in search of her next dance partner. There were plenty of prospects. Soon enough, one approached her. "Hey, sexy." The guy wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively. "Name's Zeke." Daisy eyed the man the up and down. He wasn't unattractive. He had striking green eyes and a lean build. He was dressed in a black shirt and a black leather jacket and black jeans with biker boots. He wore his dark brown hair in a natural-looking, messy, spiky, style. "Wanna dance?" He asked.

"One dance." Daisy agreed, finally. "That's _all_ you get." She added, a note of warning in her voice.

"Guess I'll just have to take what I can get." Zeke shrugged. _We'll see about that._ He thought, mischievously, leading Daisy out to the dance floor.

_Tonight, I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor | Spin me 'round and let him buy a couple more | But, before it goes too far I'll let him down, easy | 'Cause tonight it's all about | Dancing with my girls to the DJ | Put that song on replay_

Daisy had to admit that Zeke was a surprisingly good dancer; she realized as he spun her around, back into his chest. Turning her back to him, Daisy let herself be pulled back, flush against him. They moved together as she turned her face into her shoulder, running her hand through her hair as they ground together to the rhythm of the music. She focused on the music to forget that Zeke was sliding his hands up thighs to rest on her hips.

_I'm feeling that buzz, I'm ready to rock | Ain't no way I'm gonna tell you to stop | So, pour that thing up to the top | I'm coming in hot | Hey, bartender | Ooh, ooh | Oh, oh, oh_

Daisy threw her arms up as she continued dancing and grinding with Zeke. She knew he was getting his hopes up as the music played. She could see all the things he wanted to do to her in his eyes. Not to mention what she could feel in his pants.

_What I'm really needing now is a double shot of Crown | Chase that disco ball around till I don't remember | Go until they cut me off | Wanna get a little lost | In the noise, in the lights | Hey, bartender, pour 'em hot, tonight | Till the party and the music and the truth collide | Bring it till his memory fades away | Hey, bartender | Hey, bartender_

As the song came to an end, Daisy started to head back to the bar for another drink when she was stopped by a firm grip on her hand. "Hey, now..." Zeke purred, using his free hand to tuck a lock of hair behind Daisy's ear. Daisy shied away from the touch as much as she could. "Where ya rushin' off to, baby?" He asked, all-too-innocently.

"I said one dance." Daisy argued, firmly, still struggling to get away from Zeke. "That was all you were gonna get. And, that's _exactly_ what you got." 

Unbeknownst to Daisy and Zeke, their exchange had an audience. Back at the end of the bar sat a gentleman. he was older than Zeke and Daisy. His dark brown - almost black - hair was buzzed short in a Marine-style haircut; shorter on the sides and in the back and slightly thicker/longer on the top. He wore a white muscle shirt over a surprisingly chiseled chest and abs. He also wore a dark jacket and black wash jeans. Black combat boots adorned his feet. Without a word, he'd been watching the young woman, all night. He could tell that she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and her partner's intentions were anything _but_ honorable. Throwing back the rest of his old-fashioned, he rose from his barstool and began to cross the dance floor.

"Come on, baby." Zeke urged, pulling Daisy back to him, despite her trying to pull away. "We were just starting to have some fun."

"I believe the lady said she was done." Daisy and Zeke looked to the new voice that had joined their conversation. The first thing that Daisy noticed were his piercing blue eyes. She stood stock-still, staring into them as the voice washed over her. She felt the chills run up and down her spine. It was a voice she never thought she'd hear again. Looking at him was almost like seeing a ghost. She could have been looking at her late husband., if not for the military haircut and the clothes.

"Mind your own business, old man." Zeke warned, wrapping his arm around Daisy's shoulders, pulling her into his side. "This is between me and my girl, here." He added with a predatory smile as he turned to look at Daisy. "Isn't that right, baby?" He grinned.

Daisy finally shook her head clear. _It's gotta be the booze._ She told herself. "Get off of me." She growled, trying to get out of the grip again.

"You need to let her go." The new man warned, calmly. "Right now." He hissed. Daisy couldn't help watching the stranger.

"Is that right, old timer?" Zeke challenged, smugly. "Whatchu gon-?" Daisy jumped, slightly as Zeke's hold on her released as he fell to the floor. It took a moment for her to register what had happened. The stranger had reared back a fist and punched Zeke square in the jaw.

"Are you okay, miss?" The stranger asked Daisy, snapping her out of her shocked trance.

"Huh?" Daisy replied, dumbly. "Oh!" She added, shaking her head clear. "Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine." She added, shyly.

"Bitch!" Zeke growled, jumping to his feet. "I'm gonna beat your - " He added, charging at the stranger. Daisy just watched in awe as the stranger grabbed Zeke and threw him to the floor, straddling him, with one hand on the back of his head and the other gripping his chin.

"Let me explain it it to you." The stranger growled, his voice low and menacing and rough. "I hold your life in my hands, right now. I apply sixty-six pounds of torque and your pathetic existence is over." He hissed. "And if you ever look in this young woman's direction, again, I will rip your punk-ass head off." Zeke just stared into the stranger's eyes in horror. He didn't know who the man was. But, he fully believed this man could kill him as quick as he could snap his fingers. The stranger knew he had Zeke right where he wanted him. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes." Zeke whimpered, pathetically. "Yes-yes, sir." He stammered, desperately.

The stranger seemed satisfied with that answer as he let go of Zeke's head and jumped off of him. Daisy and the stranger both remained ignorant of the crowd that had gathered to watch the exchange as Zeke scrambled to his feet before running off. The next thing they knew, the crowd erupted into applause. The stranger just nodded and smiled, appreciatively. After a few minutes, the applause died down as everybody went back to what they had been doing prior to the fight. "I'm sorry about all that." The stranger apologized as he turned to Daisy, hoping the display hadn't embarrassed her.

"No." Daisy smiled, gratefully. "No, no. Don't be." She added. "I'm-I'm grateful." She mentally cursed herself for falling all over herself like she was. "Really! Thank you!" She added, calming herself down. "I'm Daisy, by the way. Daisy Johnson."

"Steve Harmon." The stranger smiled, reaching out to shake Daisy's hand. "And ... you're welcome." Now, that everything had calmed down, he allowed himself a moment to take in her beauty. If he was honest with himself, she reminded him of the wife he'd lost, a few years ago. "I'm just glad I could help."

A few awkward moments passed before Daisy shook it off. "I definitely appreciated it." _Smooth move._ She mentally cursed herself, immediately relieved when Steve's phone went off. "Saved by the bell?" She asked, playfully, as Steve checked his phone. 

"No ... It's the sitter." Steve replied, regretfully, though the concern began to rise in his chest as he read the ' _9-1-1_ ' text. "There's an emergency, and I gotta get back home." He sighed, looking back up at Daisy, regretfully. "I'm sorry." He apologized, his voice full of remorse. "I was really hoping to have a chance to get to know you better." Steve added, taking the chance that his friends were always telling him he needed to take.

Daisy contemplated Steve for a moment, before coming to a decision. "Give me your phone." She instructed, smiling softly, as she held out her hand.

Steve did as he was instructed, with a soft smirk on his face. He watched as Daisy started tapping on the screen. Watching her, he couldn't ignore the hopeful excitement blossoming in his chest. If he was being honest with himself, he felt like a giddy teenager, all over again. It was the same feeling he'd gotten when he'd first met his late wife, what felt like a lifetime ago.

"There." Daisy declared, proudly as she passed the phone back to Steve. "I put my number in there, for you." She smiled, softly. "Call me, anytime." Daisy steadfastly ignored the warmth spreading across her face as she spoke. It was like when she'd first met her late husband all over again.

"Thank you." Steve smiled, pocketing his phone. "I definitely will." He added, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "Take care of yourself, Daisy."

"I will." Daisy smiled. "Take care, Steve." With that, Steve turned away with a smile as he took his leave. Daisy decided to end the night on a high note and followed him out the door. She watched as Steve climbed into a cherry red 1962 Corvette before pulling away. Daisy watched the man leave with a soft smile before shaking her head clear and made her way over to her own car to take her leave.

* * *

_All the years of running | No, not any more | I know what I'm living for | I'm no longer searching | Turns out all along | The answer was inside me with a song_

* * *

Daisy stepped out of the shower. Her mind was still reeling from the encounter at the club. After dressing, she sat on the edge of her bed and picked up the wedding photo off of the nightstand. She still couldn't shake the striking resemblance between Phillip J Coulson and Steve Harmon. And, not just in their physical appearance. She could imagine Phil doing something like what Steve had done for her, at the club. Shaking her head clear of the thought, she was just about to call it a night when there was a knock on her door. _Who the hell could **that** be, at **this** hour?_ She wondered, as she rose to answer the door.

"I'm coming." Daisy called out in mild agitation as the incessant knocking continued as she made her way through her living room to the front door. Opening the door, her agitation was soon replaced by confusion. "Um ... Can I ... help you?" She asked her visitor curiously.

"My name's Lola." Her visitor began, by way of greeting. "I'm your daughter." She added, simply, as she smiled up at Daisy.


End file.
